


let me love the lonely

by Black_Roses01



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, They both need a Hug, i love these two with all my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Roses01/pseuds/Black_Roses01
Summary: Set a couple days after Shelby and Toni’s little moment under the lychee tree, but the shark attack doesn’t happen.=====Toni took a step forward, limp fingers dropping the bag with a soft thud into the grass. Shelby turned, gorgeous brown eyes widening in shock before a shy smile spread across her features, “hey baby.”=====
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	let me love the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for this couple, I love these two and now that The Wilds has been greenlit for season two I am convinced these two are endgame.
> 
> I’d also recommend you guys check out “Praying” by @Moon_Cube, whose amazing work for this pairing was the inspiration for my writing this and is by miles a better writer than me.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments and any other The Wilds related theories, have a good holidays guys
> 
> -BlackRoses🖤🥀

let me love the lonely

BlackRoses🖤🥀  
==============

Toni had felt this strange calm come over her that night with Shelby under the lychee tree. Had found the unbridled anger that always seemed to follow wherever she went, leaving destruction and pain in its wake had been calmed, the raging storm of her emotions quelled, softened. At first she’d felt disarmed, exposed in a way she wasn’t used to, her anger was always a defence to her pain and sadness, but now something had changed.

She sat in a tree at the edge of the forest, watching the first hint of sunrise from her isolated position in the branches, trying to collect her thoughts as the wind swirled gently through, Shelby had been doing okay from what Toni could tell, a little distracted and quiet, but far better than the disturbing breakdown she’d had that night with her hair. Although Toni still worried for her, she’d given Shelby the space she needed, hard as it was.

Toni quietly ate a few of the lychee berries she’d taken from the stash, sitting against the bark, feeling it against her shoulders in the light tank top she was wearing, Toni thought about Shelby, and quickly scanned the slowly awakening camp for the blonde Texan, Fatin and Dot were talking about god knows what near the fire, somewhat animated in their gestures, Rachel and Nora were standing together at the edge of the ocean. 

Martha was sitting huddled in a towel across from Leah, Toni couldn’t tell if they were talking. She felt peaceful, listening to the ocean and birds as they woke, but felt Shelby’s absence like a hole inside herself. Toni jumped from the tree, collecting the firewood she’d gathered as she went and walked back into the camp.

“Ah the broody basketballer returns, and with fuel!” Fatin proclaims into her fake microphone, Toni joining in with Dot’s laughter and crouching by the fire.  
“Hey have you guys seen Shelby?” Toni asked, pointedly avoiding Fatin’s knowing look and setting to laying out the sticks, lightly blowing on the glowing embers.  
“Haven’t seen her since I woke up,” Leah says, “you’d left about, maybe twenty minutes before, she was headed to the falls, not sure whether she’s eaten.” 

Toni nodded, checking the fire again before setting off in the direction, “can’t have our pageant princess starving, and I’ll get more of these tomorrow.”  
Toni grabbed a large handful of lychee’s and her towel, stuffing them into one of the drawstring bags Dot had made, she was almost at the beginning of the marked path when Fatin turned her and shoved her jacket into Toni’s hands, smirking she said, “have fun with your girl, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Toni flipped her off as Fatin cackled her way back to camp.

Toni followed one of the most recently marked trails to the waterfall enjoying the sound of birds and distant rushing of water. She followed the markings, keeping her eyes out for any strand of wild blonde hair. She pulled Fatin’s jacket around herself more as the sun hadn’t risen enough to warm the air and cool wind flicked around her bare legs, reminded herself to thank Fatin for her foresight.

When Toni reached the waterfall she didn’t exactly know what she’d find, maybe Shelby washing her teeth or leaning against a tree, but was in no way prepared for what she saw. Shelby had her back to her, clad only in a pair of Fatin’s underwear and a bikini top, she stood to the side of the waterfall, washing herself under the stream, Toni watched, mouth open as the golden hue of the rising sun was cast on Shelby, emitting an ethereal glow upon her. 

Toni took a step forward, limp fingers dropping the bag with a soft thud into the grass. Shelby turned, gorgeous forest green eyes widening in shock before a shy smile spread across her features, “hey baby,” Shelby said tentatively, trying to fill the silence and god, that voice, the pet name falling from her lips, Toni’s heart warmed. 

“Hey,” Toni shrugged her jacket off and folded it neatly beside the bag, quickly taking off her top and shorts, stepping closer to Shelby, “what’re you doing out here this early?” Shelby walked closer, skin glistening from the water, hair stringy and still gorgeous despite its lopsided appearance.

“I-“ Shelby cut herself off, eyes cast down before Toni tentatively took one of her hands, “I just needed some time to think is all.” 

Toni attempted to let go of her hand, suddenly concerned that she’d overstepped a boundary, “sorry Shel, I didn’t- you want me to go?” She felt her hand clutched a little harder,  
“No, no I’m glad you’re here, I like being with you.” Shelby smiled softly, those expressive eyes honest and open, and Toni’s heart was stuck in her throat.

Shelby leaned into Toni’s space, one hand gently cupping her jaw and resting their foreheads together. Toni felt her lungs constrict as Shelby pressed their lips tentatively together, felt her hands slide to grab Shelby around the hips, pulling them closer. They kissed gently for a few moments, Toni’s fingers lightly gliding across silky, wet skin. Shelby’s tongue flicked against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Toni opened her mouth, groaning as Shelby sucked her tongue.

Toni had always tried to let Shelby take the lead on how slow or fast they went, let her take the lead in all of their interactions really. Shelby was new to all of this, and Toni wanted her to be comfortable in whatever they did, if Shelby wanted to hold hands when they went in search for food she would tap her fingers against Toni’s, if she wanted to cuddle with Toni when they went to the waterfall, she’d lean against her until Toni opened her arms. But something about this interaction told Toni that Shelby wasn’t looking to be in control.

Toni pulled away from Shelby, trailing kisses down her jaw and along her neck, a muffled “is this okay” pressed against Shelby’s ear, receiving a moaned yes in response, Toni grinned against her girlfriends ear before nipping the lobe lightly, earning a sharp intake of breath and a hand tangling itself in her hair. 

Toni kissed her way to Shelby’s pulse point, felt it thrum against her lips in a way that made her own heart race, she sucked on the spot, earning an appreciative moan in response Shelby tugged her hair harder groaning as she laved attention to the spot, wanting to mark, biting and soothing with her tongue.

“Baby,” Shelby panted, neck craning back as Toni brought her lips to her throat pulled the ties of Shelby’s top and threw the cloth to the side.

She grinned at the pet name, “what do you want?” Her voice was raspier than usual, and Shelby shivered.

“I want you t-“ Shelby gasped as Toni roughly twisted her nipples, her hand tightening in thick brown hair. “I want you to fuck me- fuck I-“ Toni kissed her hard, tongue pushing into Shelby’s mouth, sucking and biting on Shelby’s lips.

Toni guided Shelby down onto a patch of grass near the falls, laying her down and taking her own bra off as she knelt between Shelby’s legs, smirking as she looked at Shelby, lips swollen, a light bruise forming on her pulse. Eyes darken and look into her own, a small smile offered to comfort, “you’re so beautiful Shelby,” Toni cupped her girlfriends face in her hands, kissing her gently before pulling away and sliding down Shelby’s body, fingers tracing every scrape and beauty mark on her skin, skimming over each rib as she kissed between Shelby’s breasts.  
Shelby wound a hand in Toni’s hair again, guided her to a breast. Shelby groaned in frustration as Toni licked a tightening nipple before blowing on the sensitive skin.

Toni grinned and enveloped Shelby’s nipple in her mouth, laving at it with her tongue, causing the girl to arch her chest further into the girls mouth with a punched out gasp as Toni bit down, hard. Toni shifted to the neglected side, tweaking the abandoned one with her free hand, and Shelby’s frustrated groan was cut off with a cry of relief as Toni pressed her knee into the juncture of her thighs, a tantalising pressure.

Toni released Shelby’s nipple, kissing down her stomach, dipping her tongue into her bellybutton playfully and smiling as Shelby snorted, stomach tending beneath her lips and fingers. Toni slid her hands to the band of Shelby’s underwear, fingers only just curling beneath the band and looked up. 

Shelby’s eyes locked on hers. “Please fuck me.” Toni shivered, cunt throbbing at the word leaving Shelby’s mouth. Toni pulled the garment down, dropping it to the side and lay on the ground before Shelby, one hand holding her hip, she guided one of Shelby’s legs to rest on her shoulder, heel digging into the base of her spine. Toni kissed the inside of Shelby’s thighs, biting hard into the juncture of her hip sucking hard and watching Shelby writhe, knowing this would leave a bruise where only she can see.

“Baby please,” Shelby breathed out from above her, and Toni didn’t have the heart to tease, not today. With her free hand Toni swiped her fingers through Shelby’s folds, ghosting her fingers over her clit.

Shelby choked on air as she watched Toni suck her fingers into her mouth “fuck Shelby, you’re so wet,” she said, probing Shelby’s entrance, watch her writhe as she slid in with one finger, pumping once, twice. 

Shelby gasped, “more”, she moaned, hand scrambling for Toni’s on her hip. She added another finger, sliding into her slowly, feeling Shelby clench as she whined above her, neck constricting, head craning either side as Toni curled them.

“Fuck- move!” Toni pumped her fingers, tongue running over her clit, eliciting a startled cry from Shelby, writhing under Toni’s iron grip on her hip, choked cries and desperate moans torn from her throat. Toni moved harder, faster, sucking Shelby’s clit into her mouth and relentlessly punishing the bundle of nerves with her tongue.

Shelby gasped for breath with every curl of Toni’s fingers, Toni’s name falling from her lips, eyes rolling and back arching with every hard lash of Toni’s skilled tongue, hand desperately curled into Toni’s hair to find any leverage to grind her hips. 

Toni felt Shelby reaching her peak, hips straining against her arm, could feel her inner walls cling desperately to her digits with every drag against her front wall. Toni inserted another finger thrusted hard and curled her fingers into her g spot. Shelby snapped like a bowstring her climax rushing through her like bolts of electricity setting her nerves on fire. She let out a desperate cry, throat constricting as her vision turned white.

Toni guided Shelby through the aftershocks, gently thrusting her fingers until she was stopped by tanned fingers around her wrist, she pulled out, a punched out moan leaving Shelby at the sudden emptiness. She shifted onto Shelby’s right, ignoring the way her underwear cling to herself. Shelby lay on her back, arm flung over her eyes panting, licking dried lips. 

Toni kissed her, feeling Shelby smile beneath her. “You okay Shel?” She smirked as Shelby shot her an incredulous look.

“Are you kidding me?” She asked, still breathless, “Toni that was amazing.”

“Think you can go again?” Toni leant down, sucking just beneath Shelby’s right breast, hearing Shelby gasp and arch her back.

“I don’t think I can move.” She admitted, fingers carding through Toni’s as they lock eyes.

“That won’t be a problem,” Toni smirked, shifting to straddle Shelby.

====

Toni rolled onto her back, now dressed in shorts and her bra, the grass soft as Shelby followed only clad in her underwear, head resting against Toni’s chest, their legs tangled together. They lay like that for some time, the sun well and truly up but cast behind the clouds, listening to the trees and water rushing beside them.

Shelby shivered and Toni kissed her forehead, reached for the bag and the jacket laying beside it, Toni nudged Shelby up, and with some help and mild grumbling managed to slip the jacket on her girlfriend. Shelby settled back against Toni, letting out a sigh. Toni’s brow furrowed, “everything alright?” 

Shelby tilted her head, locking gazes, and Toni could see the hesitance in her beautiful, expressive eyes. “I don’t want this to end,” she starts, eyes suddenly far away, “you’re this, passionate person, you feel everything with your whole heart and you protect people you love with everything you are,” Shelby took a deep breath, sighing as Toni ran her fingers through her hair, scratched the nape of her neck. “But all of a sudden you’re calm, calmer than even Martha’s ever seen you, and I guess-” She swallowed hard then, staring at the ground, “I guess I just got to thinking that this doesn’t matter to you.”

Toni’s eyes softened, hand cupping behind Shelby’s neck and waiting for her to look up. “Nah Shelby, it’s because I trust you.”

Shelby laughed lightly, “what on earth did I do to deserve that?”

“You saved my life,” Toni brought her closer, kissed her lips and pulled back.

“Okay, but what if it all blows up? What if we end up making each other freaking miserable, you know? What if I hurt you?” Shelby’s voice broke, trying to choke down her fear. “It doesn’t- I don’t, I’ve been denying myself this kind of peace for years, and now that I’ve got it, it scares me, Toni I- I’ve hurt people, before real bad and-.”

Toni shifted as Shelby pushed off her chest, sensing the girls inner turmoil, Toni gently grabbed her hand, waiting for Shelby to look into her eyes.  
“You know you don’t, have to feel like you’re better off alone,” she said, linking their fingers as she adjusted on her side, “i don’t want you to have to be afraid you’ll end up alone, in all of this shit that’s happened, our plane crashing, getting stranded on an abandoned island, being lost and starving, we’ve got eachother. The worst has already happened Shelby, and I don’t think I’ve got it in me to be afraid of something that could be good.”

Shelby smiled softly, eyes glistening with a sheen of tears, and Toni couldn’t remember a time when she’d thought her more beautiful. Shelby leaned their foreheads together, and nuzzled deeper into the jacket wrapped around her as she drifted to sleep, Toni rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand and soft press lips to her forehead.

===  
“Let me love the lonely out of you,  
let me love the pain you’re going through  
I think I’ll save myself by saving you  
let me love the lonely out of you”  
===


End file.
